


Devotion

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Corrin accepting him as her retainer should have been Kaze's defining moment.





	

Devotion is part and parcel of Kaze's life. Protecting the royal family is woven into him so tightly that he wouldn't recognize himself without it. Corrin accepting him as her retainer should have been his defining moment.

Instead, he feels _this_ moment bone-deep. Corrin's hair is sticking to her sweaty face and she's smiling down at him with dreamy adoration. She's flushed and relaxed, so perfectly happy that Kaze's heart sings.

Even now that he's lifted his head from between her legs, he can still taste her. It's dizzying.

"That was wonderful," Corrin's voice is just a little hoarse, a secondary compliment to the words themselves. She runs her hands through his hair and guides him up her body to kiss him. Once she has him where she wants him, Corrin lifts her legs to bracket Kaze's hips.

"May I--"

"Kaze. I want this," She assures him, kissing his cheek.

That's all he needs to hear.


End file.
